The Tempest
by Kiki6700
Summary: Pitch Black attempts to kidnap or even kill elsa, but jack stops him for the time being. now they must find the tempest to keep elsa safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! this is my first fanfiction, and I hope you like it! Sorry, this chapter is kinda long, but its for a good cause! please be sure to leave a review and tell me what you might want to happen in the story. Thanks :D**

**Chapter 1**

It had been three years since Elsa had potentially frozen summer, transformed herself, accidentally created life, almost killed her sister, and learned to control her powers. Rough week for her. It was a beautiful day in Arendelle, and Elsa was enjoying every second of it. She walking around the courtyard, enjoying the sun, occasionally twirling a snowflake around her finger. She liked all the quiet time she had with herself, but she missed her sister, Anna, who was away on her honeymoon with Kristoff. Whenever she saw the two together, deep down inside she wondered if she was meant for someone. Maybe even someone who shared her powers. '_Don't be silly,' _elsa thought '_there can't possibly be anyone with your powers. how could there be?' _

She sighed, and walked over to the courtyard wall. She climbed up the stairs, and gazed over the wall at the ocean. It really was beautiful that day, she thought. She hopped off the wall ledge, continued to roam around the courtyard. But she felt as if she was being... watched. She tried to ignore the feeling for a while, but eventually she became too nervous about it and went inside.

The day drifted away, but Elsa could not shake that feeling she had. It was so creepy. The servants had all gone home for the day, and the only people remaining other than Elsa were two guards. They reassured her somewhat. '_Don't worry,' _she thought '_no one can get through the palace gates.' _No one could. Except… for one person, Pitch Black.

Elsa was walking down the hallway, as the moonlight shone through the large triangular shaped windows that lined down the hallway. She heard a creak behind her and quickly turned around. A large, dark figure appeared, with his face hidden in the shadows was standing at the other end of the hallway. Terrified, she turned back around and ran away from the figure as fast as she could. Running out of breath, she turned a corner and slammed into something, knocking her onto the floor. Dazed, she looked up to stare in horror at the hooded figure, whose face she could clearly see. It was dark and cruel "How-" she started, "Hello, Elsa." Pitch Black said. His voice was hoarse and full of menace. "I don't know who you are!" she shouted in fear. She crawled away from him as best as she could on her back, and soon got up and ran. She only ran for a few seconds until she bumped into him again. He was smiling a cruel and terrifying grin.

Up above the castle, Jack was flying on his back and admiring the moon. 'It was such a beautiful day today' he thought, 'and the moon looks amazing' He kept drifting for a while, when he noticed something. Sand... But not just ordinary sand, though. Black sand that only belonged to one person. Pitch black. He soon realized that the sand was forming a trail. Most likely his recent path of travel. He followed the trail with his eyes to see that it lead to…. the castle! Without hesitating, he flew down to the castle to see what that snake, Pitch was doing in the castle. He came up to the window and peered through. He saw a girl. A beautiful girl. In fact, Jack thought that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her hair was in a braid that was draped over her shoulder, with little snowflakes sprinkled all over. Jack stared in awe. But she looked scared. Actually she looked terrified, and she was backing up as much as she could. Something was following her. 'Pitch!' Jack realised what was happening.

Elsa kept backing up, making sure to keep her eyes on Pitch, so he wouldn't appear behind her again. "What do you want?" she demanded. Pitch didn't reply, but merely sneered. Then he raised his hand and did a simple circular motion. Instantly, streams of black sand flowed out from behind him and engulfed Elsa's hands, preventing her to move. "Let me go!" she shouted, panicking. Suddenly a boy with silver-white hair, holding a funny-looking staff burst in through the window and stood defensively in front of her. "Leave her alone, Pitch" he growled.

"well well well," Pitch hissed, "If it isn't Jack Frost."

"What do you want with this girl?" Jack said.

"That's none of your concern. Now please move out of the way so dear elsa and I can finish our business together." He said. Elsa shivered at the thought that Pitch knew her name, but the boy… who was he? Why did he have that staff? How did he fly in through the window? And, for some strange reason, did she feel so...safe around him? Questions flew around her head like her skull was filled with buzzing bees.

"Elsa… when I say so, you run as fast as you can to the gate. Don't worry, I'll be right behind you." Jack said slowly.

"How cute," Pitch sneered, "you think you can help her get away from me." He clenched his fist which he still had raised near his face. more streams of black sand flew out from behind him, dodging Jack's attempts to stop them. They immediately wrapped around elsa's torso, and tightened to the point where she could hardly bear it. She yelled in pain, and collapsed on the floor. "Elsa!" Jack yelled. Elsa couldn't breath, and she was fading out of consciousness. She thought back to this morning. It was beautiful and peaceful. She was happy. Now she was here with this nightmare and the boy 'I am going to die' she thought.

Jack whipped around and glared at pitch. "Let her go!" He demanded.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Pitch said. Jack, not taking his eyes off Pitch, said

"Elsa, I know you don't have much strength, but you need to stand up." She didn't know why, but she trusted Jack. Also, she was willing to follow anyone's ideas to get away from pitch. With all her might she forced herself to stand up. As soon as she did, she felt jack collide with her and knock her out of the black sands grasp before Pitch could react. The sand immediately took hold of jack instead, and he let out a cry of pain as the sand constricted itself around him. Elsa, who was on her knees, gasping for breath, looked up just in time to see jack struggle to lift his staff in the air, and slam it on the ground. Ice shot out of his staff and froze all of the sand which flew up the streams, hitting and stunning Pitch. "Get to the gate!" Jack yelled. Without question, she got up and ran as fast as she could down the hallway. But she couldn't come out of the shock about what she just saw. '_Ice,'_ she thought_, 'ICE' How could this be? She was overwhelmed with the idea, but she kept to herself. _

_Maybe he's new to the kingdom, and doesn't know. _she was thinking about wether or not to tell him that they shared the same powers. She was so confused about what to do, when she collided with something, and fell to the ground.'No, please, _not again!_' She thought. She was so terrified she didn't even dare to open her eyes to see Pitch. "Get away from me!" She shouted with a shaky voice. "Elsa, Elsa!" She heard Jack call soothingly, "it's ok, it's not Pitch. You just hit a suit of armour, that's all" Elsa opened her eyes, and saw that Jack was right. They kept running until they finally reached the castles front door. Together, they heaved open the heavy door, and jumped in surprise to see pitch standing outside the door, snickering.

With a wave of his hand, a blast of black sand slammed Jack against the wall, knocking him out. "Jack!" Elsa screamed. 'Wait a minute,' she thought, 'why am I so worried about him? I barely know who he is!' She thought about this, but soon enough she realised that they had bigger problems. Pitch was still snickering as he conjured up a black sand bow and a deadly poisoned arrow. Elsa was too terrified to move at all. Jack, who's back felt as if it had simply snapped in two, dazedly looked up. To his horror he saw Elsa standing frozen where she stood as Pitch aimed the arrow at her. "NO!" He screamed.

He tried to run to the other end of the hall where his staff lay. "Ah ah ahh" Pitch taunted, as he simply stomped his foot and Jacks staff was blown far out of reach. Elsa knew that Jack could not help her this time and she knew that if she wanted to live, she had no choice. Pitch released the arrow, but elsa was too quick. She shot ice out of the ground, stopping the arrow in its tracks. Jack's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. Pitch growled. "My my, you are _stubborn, _my dear" he said. Every inch of Elsa's body quivered with fear. He turned and glared at jack and hissed, "This isn't over, Jack Frost," he turned to Elsa, "and you, my dear, don't think you can escape me!" He smiled a cruel and terrifying grin. All of a sudden Pitch was engulfed in black sand, and he was gone. Jack, who had picked up his staff, ran over to Elsa.

"Are you okay?" He asked. So many things were running through Elsa's head she could barely stand up.

"N-no," she stammered "Who was he?" She said, "what did he want? How do you have ice powers? Is he coming back? I, I-" Elsa was beginning to panic.

"Slow down, slow down," jack soothed, "His name is Pitch Black. He's an evil man who controls all darkness and evil. I have no idea what he would want with you, maybe your powers, but he definitely hasn't given up. He'll be back. I've had my powers for my whole life. What about yours?"

Elsa didn't know what to think. She took a breath and said, "I was born with my powers," she paused "you said Pitch will come back... What do we do?"

Jack frowned, "we need to get you safe," he said.

"What about you? He almost killed you!"

"Don't worry about me. I know a place where we'll be safe. We need to hurry." Jack said, as he started walking across the courtyard. Elsa hesitated at first, but the horrifying thought of pitch coming back was enough to make her go. Soon they were on their way in the dead of night, to hide from Pitch Black. But Elsa could not stop thinking about jack and how she felt so safe around him, and that she actually found someone else with her powers! Little did she know that jack was thinking about her, and how beautiful she was, and her power. They walked into the night. 'I'll keep her safe' jack promised himself, 'I can't let Pitch get her'.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack and Elsa trudged on through the night for what seemed like hours. It was freezing cold, and they could barely see through the darkness. They didn't speak at all. Jack, in fear of saying something stupid, and Elsa in fear of Pitch finding them. After a while of the seemingly endless silence, jack stopped and said, "We should stop here for the night..." Elsa looked up from the snowflake she was twirling around her finger to see a dark cave. She didn't mind, really. Anything was better than out in the open.

They stepped inside the cave, and elsa shivered. It was even colder inside the cave. Jack watched her "Here," he offered. He walked outside and gathered an armful of wood. He set them down in the cave, and reached inside his pocket. He withdrew a small red marble that seemed to glow. Elsa looked at it. "What is it?" She asked. Jack smiled. "Watch" he put the marble on his hand and flicked it into the wood pile with his thumb. Immediately the logs burst into flames. Elsa jumped back at the sudden flames, but smiled. She turned to jack "that's amazing," she said. Jack leaned on his staff and shrugged, grinning a little.

Elsa kneeled down and sat on her knees. Still leaning on his staff, jack caught himself staring at Elsa. 'Snap out of it,' he thought. He turned his gaze to outside of the cave, checking to make sure nothing was out there. It had begun to snow, and little snowflakes were drifting into the cave, and melting when they got too close to the fire. Jack whistled, "ironic". Elsa couldn't help but giggle a little. Jack smiled at her and walked over to her and sat down. It was quiet for a few seconds, and Jack knew Elsa was beginning to feel a little awkward.

He shifted and picked up his staff, conjuring a beautiful butterfly made of crystal clear ice. It fluttered around, and landed on elsa's leg. She gazed at it in awe, and looked at Jack. He smiled at her, and Elsa stopped. When she watched him smile, just for a moment, she forgot completely about Pitch, and everything else. Soon, she broke out of her gaze and blurted out, "I should, I mean, we should- get to sleep - Pitch, he - we need our rest..." elsa stammered as a dark pink color dusted her cheeks. Jack smiled to himself at how cute she was when she stammered like that. She stood up and walked over to a ledge sticking out of the wall of the cave, and laid down on it. "Good night, Jack. And…. Thank you… for saving me" she said softly. Jack smiled again. He laid down on to the stone ground, and soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Elsa, Elsa. Wake up." Jack gently nudged Elsa awake. 'So it wasn't just a horrible nightmare' Elsa thought, as she opened her eyes to see a cave and... Jack. At least it wasn't all like a nightmare. "What's wrong?" She asked, sitting up. Jack held up an old book that had golden capped runes inscribed all over it. "What is it?" Elsa asked. "It's an old spell book," jack smiled, "Sandy left it for us. He left a note with it." "Sandy?" Elsa said, confused. "He's a friend," jack explained. "Oh. Well, what does the note say?" She asked. Jack looked at the note. '_Jack,'_ it read_, 'I heard about you and Elsa. Don't worry, you both are stronger than pitch. Although, it isn't safe here anymore. Pitch knew you were coming here and raided the place. He even broke the protection spell. You need to use this book to create your own spell. Once you're under a protection spell, it will buy us enough time to help you figure out what he wants with you two. Good luck, and be careful, sandy (and the others)' _Jack put down the note and opened the old book. Inside lay hundreds of spells and incantations. He flipped through a few pages and found a large portion of the book hollowed out, holding a moderately sized box. inside were a series of odd-looking objects. One of which was a blue crystal with blank sides all around it. He picked it up, but immediately, it felt as if all the air in his lungs was sucked out. Shocked, he dropped it on the floor, hyperventilating. Elsa gave him a confused look and reached for the crystal. "Don't touch it!" he warned. Taking his word for it, she withdrew her hand and turned her glance to the pages in the book. Ironically, the page that the book was opened to had the information about how to touch the crystal without being affected by it. "look," she showed Jack, "it says that you can touch the crystal without being affected by proving one of your traits."

"Like what?" Jack asked

"Kindness, honesty, magical abilities…"

"Magical abilities?"

"Yeah, like wizardry or potion making or…"  
"Our powers," they said simultaneously. Jack looked at the crystal. As if it knew what he was thinking, it began to glow. Little did they know that the crystal actually was a sort of a living being. It could understand them, and knew things that they could use. and Jack tapped it with his staff, sending frost over the surface of the crystal. Accepting his trait, the crystal took in the frost, and resumed to glow. Elsa looked at it now, and conjured up a snowflake, which floated gently down and rested on the crystal. It accepted her trait as well, but realised something…. frost and a snowflake… _two ice powers_. No one had actually proven their traits to the crystal before jack and elsa, so it decided that these two were definitely too important to pass up. It decided to divote itself to Jack and Elsa. To confirm this, it magically etched a snowflake design into itself, as Jack and Elsa watched in amazement.

"I think… it's _alive_," Elsa said. '_Well if theres a best time for it, it's now' _the crystal thought.(Eddie Murphy voice)

"Of course I'm alive, fool!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" the two jumped back in alarm.

"What did you think? I'm just some hunka junk in that dusty old box?" Jack looked at the crystal,

"If you're alive, what's your name?"

"My name," the crystal sid dramatically, "is whatever you want it to be. Yall both have those freaky-frosty powers, so youre obviously way too important to not team up with. It's boring in that box!" Jack and elsa looked at each other, and back at the crystal,

"I have taken the liberty of divoting myself completely to you two. There's also none of that 'I can't join' baloney, I've marked myself with that snowflake, and damn, that hurt, so theres no goin' back." Elsa smiled, and said,"Well if you're joining us, you'll need a name. how about…. Leo?"

**"****leo… I like that!" Elsa giggled, and picked up the book, and started to read. "now back to the protection spell," she said, "shall** we?"


End file.
